I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of vending machines for beverages and the like and also in the field of proper environmental disposal of used containers;
The invention is even more particularly directed to the disposal of used containers and dispensing of fresh containers of beverage or the like;
The invention is even more particularly directed to such a method and apparatus wherein beverages or the like may be dispensed as a reward in connection with proper disposition of used containers; and
The invention is most particularly related to such a method and apparatus wherein an entertaining game is played in connection therewith.